Athena
Anna Elizaveta Blum, (Анна Елизавета Блюм in Russian), or known as Athena Blue is one of the main protagonists in Whitmore. Athena is an ancient Vampire. She is an old vampire from Russia, that is known to the Whitmore Gang as the sexy frenemy. She eventually join them to protect their town. She is currently the girlfriend of Sebastian. Athena is the only living member of the Blue Family. Athena is the daughter of a wealthy nobleman and noblewoman, she grew up in a wealthy household with her older sister, Anastasiya. Athena was born in Derbent, Russia 1473 in October, this makes her 544 years old in present time. Her family consisted of a father, and a mother and an older sister that was always loving towards her. When her father had gotten servants for the family she fell for one of them, Nikolay. She was unfamiliar with the supernatural creatures that had been roaming Derbent and did not know that Nikolay was a vampire. She turned to have a romantic relationship with him and got subsequently fed blood by him. One day villagers had seen her out and about with Nikolay and knew that their relationship was forbidden so they took the matter into their own hands and shot her and she died of a blood-loss. Oblivious to them, she turned into a vampire and slaughtered all of them. She later found Nikolay and confronted him about her new abilities and her hunger for blood, He taught her everything she now knows and they fled their village together. More of her past is unknown, as well as Nikolay's survival. Personality Athena is described as being narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She became very shallow and naive as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human, and had never been envious of anyone other than Odessa (and Vasilisa) for their striking beauty. Even so, she thought her human life was perfect. Athena enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive than her or receive more attention than her. Athena treasures humanity more than anything and often wishes she was still human; her desire is so great that she is willing to trade anything and everything she has for a second chance at being human. Always wanting children of her own. Athena can appear to be bitter and cold due to her depression over being a vampire, and angers easily. She learns to appreciate life more after finding Sebastian after the disappearance of her former love Nikolay. Trivia * Her fate is similar to Odessa's * - They both did not want to be vampire's. * - They both died with vampire blood in their system. * - They were both killed because of their love-interest. * - They both wanted to be human and wanted to have children, a family. * She doesn't like animal blood. * She takes her anger out on humans, or a punching bag. * She owns a 2018 Ford Edge SEL. * Athena is majoring in Nursing and Pre-med. Appearance Athena is described as being utterly most beautiful, as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. This is due to her natural beauty as a human. She is 5'8 tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long straight blonde hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden heterochromia eyes that are of blue and green hues. In her human life, Athena was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. She was very popular amongst men yet she did not care for their extravagant lives as she wanted to live simple. She enjoys wearing beautiful and elegant outfits with jewellery that reflect her beauty. Her appearance is naturally dazzling, opting for little makeup, yet she likes to wear nude lipsticks, rosy blush, pink hued eyeshadow and eyeliner. She has a lot of freckles that cover her cheek area. She has big pouty lips that define her face. A very sharp angular face with a jawline that could cut you. Her eyebrows are thick and her eyelashes are luscious. Her long blonde hair is parted to the left side. Quotes "I suppose i could tolerate being in a room with you raunchy 'boys." '- Athena talking to the Whitmore boys. Name The name Athena means: Goddess of wisdom. Athena is the name of the daughter of Zeus who was the goddess of wisdom, warfare, handicrafts, mathematics, and courage and the great patroness-goddess of the city of Athens. The name Blue is a girl's name of English origin. It origins from the colour blue. The name Anna means grace or gracious. It was borne by several Russian royals, including an 18th-century empress of Russia. It is also the name of the main character in Leo Tolstoy's novel 'Anna Karenina' (1877), about a married aristocrat who begins an ultimately tragic relationship with Count Vronsky. The name Elizaveta is of Hebrew origin and the russian form of Elizabeth. It means Devoted to God, while also meaning "pledged to God". The name Blum, an unusual and interesting surname is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and is a metonymic occupational name for a maker of blooms, an iron-worker, deriving from the Olde English pre 7th Century "bloma" (Middle English "blome").Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Supernatural Category:Whitmore Gang Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Family